Florina/Supports
With Lyn C Support * Lyn: 'Florina! Are you well? * '''Florina: '''Lady Lyndis! I'm well, thank you. * '''Lyn: '''Good, I was worried—But don't go out alone if you can. You never know where archers might be lurking. * '''Florina: '''Yes. * '''Lyn: '''Are you carrying enough healing salve? Your weapons—are they all in order? * '''Florina: '''Eh? Well... Let's see... A vulnerary... And, um... My lance is here... And...eh? * '''Lyn: '''It's all right, Florina. Take your time. I'm here should anything happen. * '''Florina: '''But, Lady Lyndis... It should be the other way around! I'm here to protect you... * '''Lyn: '''Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Didn't I always look out for you back on the plains? Remember? * '''Florina: '''Of course, but... * '''Lyn: '''No buts! Let's head out, Florina. * '''Florina: '''Ah...! Lady Lyndis! B Support * '''Florina: '''Ayaa! * '''Lyn: '''Florina!? What is it? I heard a scream... * '''Florina: '''I'm sorry! A bee was chasing me—I couldn't help it! * '''Lyn: '''Really... You gave me quite a scare! But...that reminds me of that time. Remember, Florina? When we first met... * '''Florina: '''Oh, not that... * '''Lyn: '''I was out hunting when I saw a pegasus wandering about... When I went to see what was going on, I saw you hanging on to that tree branch... * '''Florina: '''W-Well, what was I supposed to do? All those bees came flying out at me! I was so frightened... * '''Lyn: '''I remember you were crying because you couldn't get down. I couldn't believe that you, a little girl, were a pegasus knight! * '''Florina: '''Please, don't tell that story any more, it's so embarrassing... You know how dishonorable it is to fall from your pegasus. * '''Lyn: '''Hee hee, don't worry, I won't tell a soul. It will always be our little secret, all right? * '''Florina: '''All right, but that better be a promise! * '''Lyn: '''Those were the days, though! You and me, riding on the plains, the wind blowing across the grass.... * '''Florina: '''Lady Lyndis? A Support * '''Lyn: '''Phew... * '''Florina: '''Lady Lyndis? Are...Are you all right? * '''Lyn: '''Ah, Florina. * '''Florina: '''Is something the matter? Might...I be of some help? * '''Lyn: '... ...Thanks. But it's really nothing. It can't be fixed, anyway. * 'Florina: '...Is it the plains? * 'Lyn: '''What? * '''Florina: '''Please, don't hide it even from me! You want to return to the plains, don't you, Lyn? I know how you used to leave the castle and gaze out from the hill at Caelin. * '''Lyn: '''It's just... It doesn't seem fair. I know... With my grandfather in his condition, I'm the only one to watch over the castle... * '''Florina: '''You shouldn't force yourself, though. I'm sure that Lord Hausen would understand... Living on the plains just seems right for you, Lyn. * '''Lyn: '''Florina... Hmm, guess what? You stopped calling me "Lyndis"... And you're speaking much more frankly now. * '''Florina: '''Ah! I-I apologize! I'm such a scatterbrain, I... * '''Lyn: '''Please, Florina—Don't... I, too, thought it was the way we had to be with each other. But I was wrong—I can't take it anymore. I've been so lonely all this time. Leaving the plains... And you, my best friend treating me like a noble stranger. What does rank and birth have to do with anything? I'm still myself, and you're still you! Please, talk to me normally, like you always used to. * '''Florina: '''Lyndis...Lyn... I...I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way... * '''Lyn: '''I do, and someday when I return to the plains... Come with me, won't you? I may not be able to pay you like I do now... But I would like you with me, Florina, as a friend. * '''Florina: '''Yes. That would be nice. Let's stick together, no matter what happens. Now...and always. With Hector C Support *'Unknown: ... ... ...umm... *'Hector:' Huh? *'Unknown:' ...umm...I, umm... *'Hector:' Heh? You say something? *'Unknown:' ... ... *'Hector:' ... ... Guess not. *'Florina:' ...ehh... ... B Support *'Florina:' Um... Th-Thank you for saving me! Do... Do you remember me? I am Florina... servant of House Caelin... ...I said it! I... I did say it, didn’t I! Huey, I said it! Now, if I can just... ...I can say it to Lord Hector’s face now, right? C’mon, Florina! Chin up! Take a deep breath... You have to speak loudly, remember! ... ... J-Just once more... For practice... Breathe deep... Lord Hector! *'Hector:' Yeah? *'Florina:' Ack! *'Hector:' Say, aren’t you one of Lyn’s... *'Florina:' Aaah! S-Sorry!! I beg your p-pardon! *'Hector:' What was that all about? Am I some kind of monster? Huh. A Support *'Florina:' ... Phew... *'Unknown:' Argh! Hey! Lemme go, you darn flapping horse! *'Florina:' Ah! *'Hector:' Yeah, you! You want to play rough? Fine! I’ll show you rough! *'Florina:' Huey! *'Hector:' Eh? *'Florina:' Um, ahh... Did this, um... Did my Pegasus... do something wrong? *'Hector:' This Pegasus is yours? Do wrong? He just grabbed my arm in his teeth and dragged me off! Wouldn’t let go, either! I couldn’t do anything in front of Eliwood and the others... But now he’s mine! I’ll show him who’s boss! *'Florina:' No--! Don’t hurt Huey! Please... If you must punish someone, punish me! *'Hector:' Heh, so you can talk. And loud at that. *'Florina:' ...What? *'Hector:' You were always hanging around like you were going to say something... But whenever I went to ask you what it was, you’d run off! When I asked Lyn what to do... She said a big lunk like me should stay away from her friend! Can you believe it? What’s a guy supposed to do? So, tell me what you wanted to say. I’m all ears! *'Florina:' Yes... yes... I, well... When I first...first met you... Y-You saved me, and... Um... Thank you, very much. ... ...I-I said it! I finally said it! Huey! *'Hector:' I...saved you? Me, saving you? *'Florina:' Ye... Um, yes. Um... In Laus...my Pegasus... He fell, and...Um... ... *'Hector:' Huh. Don’t remember. *'Florina:' Ah...! I...I see...um... Sorry, I... ...I... ... *'Hector:' Hah! I’m just joking with you. ‘Course I remember that! *'Florina:' Ah... ? *'Hector:' How could I forget you and that witless winged horse falling on top of me? *'Florina:' Ah...y-yes. *'Hector:' You know... I’d better keep an eye on you. Don’t leave my side on the battlefield. Gotta keep you from getting into trouble. *'Florina:' Lord Hector... ... ...Ung...sniff... *'Hector:' Tsk. Don’t be crying. You know I can’t stand sniffling... With Farina C Support *'Florina:' Sister. *'Farina:' Oh, Florina...what is it? You’re smiling so broadly! *'Florina:' Well, I’m happy. I just can’t believe we actually get to fight side by side again! *'Farina:' You excite pretty easily, don’t you? It hasn’t been that long since we last saw each other! *'Florina:' But...Fiora had said you’d gone really far away. *'Farina:' Yeah, I bet she wishes I had! Well, whatever! But, Florina...how have you been recently? *'Florina:' How have I...been? *'Farina:' You know...financially. Are you getting paid what you’re worth? *'Florina:' Um, yeah. And everyone here is really nice... *'Farina:' We’re not here to make friends, Florina. Negotiating your salary is a ruthless battle. You have to be willing to walk away if they try to bargain you down even one gold piece! *'Florina:' Farina...you never change... B Support *'Florina:' ...Well, now that Lyn has been recognized as a noble... I can join the service of the marchioness of Caelin. *'Farina:' Hmmm. Well, I guess a lot has happened in my absence. But, Florina, have you been well? *'Florina:' Well? *'Farina:' I mean, have you gotten over your fear of men? You must have had a hard time of it when you left Ilia on your own! Did you cry yourself to sleep every night like you used to? *'Florina:' N-No...of course not. I-I’m a second-rank pegasus knight, aren’t I? *'Farina:' Yeah. Full-fledged... And...exactly who was it that I could make cry at every practice? *'Florina:' You... You were... *'Farina:' And that’s not all, come to think of it... Has anyone here seen you at a festival? I swear, you are a completely different person once you start coming out of your shell! *'Florina:' Yeah...but I... *'Farina:' And I bet Lyn doesn’t know anything about all of that, does she? I know all kinds of juicy secrets I could tell her... *'Florina:' N-No, don’t! *'Farina:' Ah! Here she comes! Lyn! Listen to this! You’ll never believe what Florina did! *'Florina:' No! No! Please don’t! A Support *'Farina:' Hey, Florina? How are you doing? *'Florina:' Farina... *'Farina:' Why so glum? You really look down. *'Florina:' B-Because... you said you would keep that stuff secret! *'Farina:' Yeah, but it’s not like Lyn, I mean... Lady Lyndis...cares... She was laughing, too! It’s not as bad as you make it out to be... ...Not as bad as when you started singing the Pegasus Counting Song all the way to one hundred at that one festival back when-- *'Florina:' No! Stop! It’s so embarrassing! *'Farina:' I mean, it’s not like I included the part where you got up on that table full of food, sat yourself down cross-legged, and started belting out that song with a crooked grin on your face! Right? *'Florina:' Sob... *'Farina:' Awww... There, there. Don’t cry... *'Florina:' Hey! You’re the one who made me cry in the first place! *'Farina:' Look, I’m sorry. Maybe I did go a little too far... But you know, I had to make sure. I had to find out if you were the same old Florina. *'Florina:' Huh? *'Farina:' I mean, Florina, suddenly you’re just so powerful! You’re like a different person! I missed the old Florina. But I feel better now. I just had to check and see if she was still there. *'Florina:' Oh, Farina... *'Farina:' Oh no! *'Florina:' Wh-What?! *'Farina:' I have to get going! If I just sit around talking, people will start to ask what I do to earn my startlingly high salary! That wouldn’t do at all! With Fiora C Support *'Fiora:' Florina? *'Florina:' Yes, Fiora, what is it? *'Fiora:' Try not to get too far ahead of the front line... You can always ride behind and back me up, you know... *'Florina:' Thanks, Fiora. But...I... I have to do it my way. You can handle it out there alone, right? Well I need to make sure that I can, too. *'Fiora:' Oh... But I worry about you. When we were in training, you used to get so scared... *'Florina:' Yeah, but I’m fine now. *'Fiora:' Really? But the Caelin knights are all men, aren’t they? I just think of you, all timid and scared among them... So, Florina... You really don’t mind it? Didn’t they give you a hard time for being a woman? Now if they did, I want you to let me know. Because I will tell them a thing or two... *'Florina:' I-I’m fine. Lady Lyndis took good care of me... And everyone was really nice... *'Fiora:' Oh? Well, I still worry. B Support *'Fiora:' Hey, Florina. When this is all over, we should go back to Ilia together once, you and I. *'Florina:' Huh? B-But I’m still only... *'Fiora:' Having seen you fly, I’m sure they would promote you to pegasus knight first rank if we went back to Ilia. And I really want you to join me in the first division. Then I’ll be able to help you anytime you need it. I would feel much better that way. *'Florina:' Fiora... Look...I... *'Fiora:' Don’t you want to fly by my side? *'Florina:' Well, of course I do... It’s what I had always wanted... I would have been delighted to... But... *'Fiora:' You’ve got some reasons to decline, then? *'Florina:' ...Ulp. *'Fiora:' If you are worried about Lady Lyndis giving you leave, I’ll talk to her... *'Florina:' No, that’s not it. Well, I mean, I guess that’s part of it, but... It’s me... I just need time to... *'Fiora:' Fine. You can tell me whenever you’re ready. Go ahead, take your time deciding. It’s fine. A Support *'Florina:' Hey, Sis... *'Fiora:' Florina, what is it? *'Florina:' Well, you see. I really love you, Fiora. And it would be great to be with you, to have you to protect me always... *'Fiora:' Florina... *'Florina:' But... But... That wouldn’t be good for me... You’re so kind, you would probably protect me for the rest of my life... That’s the problem... If I rely on you forever, I’ll never become my own person. So...I’ve decided not to return to Ilia yet. It’s because I do love you... You see, I don’t want to always be the crybaby Florina who needs you to protect her... I want to be more like my sister, a fine pegasus knight. *'Fiora:' Florina... I...understand. That’s the first time I have ever heard you express yourself so clearly. *'Florina:' I-I’m sorry... *'Fiora:' No, it’s a good thing! It means you’re all grown up now! At first I thought I would rather have you in my division so I could protect you, but... But now I know you’ll be fine on your own... *'Florina:' ...Fiora. *'Fiora:' Then I just have one last thing to leave you with, as a senior pegasus knight... Listen closely... No matter what happens... ...even if you have to take a mission that you are sure you won’t return from... Never quit a mission that you have already accepted... We don’t just fight for ourselves... We fight for the pride of the entire Ilian pegasus knight brigade. This is something that you will learn quite well someday. *'Florina:' Um, sure... I mean... Yes! *'Fiora:' Good response! ...And good luck, Florina! With Ninian C Support *'Ninian:' Ahh...Dame Florina... *'Florina:' You know... You really don’t have to call me that. You can just call me Florina. *'Ninian:' Oh... All right... Miss Florina. Say, Miss Florina, you’re from Ilia, right? *'Florina:' Um, yes. Ninian, you know about Ilia? *'Ninian:' Yes... There are white mountains covered with snow, and... I was, um...born there. *'Florina:' Y-You were? Wow...you and I are from the same place, then. That’s funny...I feel so much closer to you now... Well, we should definitely talk more... *'Ninian:' Sure, that would be nice. B Support *'Florina:' Um, Ninian...? *'Ninian:' Yes? What is it, Miss Florina? *'Florina:' Can I... Can I ask you for some advice? *'Ninian:' You want to ask me for advice? What about? *'Florina:' Well, you see, I... I’m really bad at talking to men... And I can’t seem to even get along with all of the soldiers we fight alongside... So what do you think I could do to...you know, make it easier to talk to people? *'Ninian:' Well... I feel like you sort of... picked the wrong person to ask... I don’t think I’m really all that good at talking to people either... *'Florina:' Oh...all right... I just thought... You know, you’re just so easy to talk to... *'Ninian:' Well, I feel the same way...about you. *'Florina:' So then... We can count on each other as friends from now on, right? *'Ninian:' Yes... absolutely! A Support *'Florina:' So, Ninian, where in Ilia were you born? Because... I was born in Edessa. That’s where the Pegasi gather...at the spring of Pyrene. *'Ninian:' I... I am not so good at geography... But it was near the tallest mountain in Ilia. *'Florina:' You mean the mountain of the Ice Dragon? *'Ninian:' ...Ice Dragon? *'Florina:' Yes. A long time ago, there was a tall mountain where an ice dragon lived. Don’t you know the story? *'Ninian:' I’m sorry, I don’t... I’ve been traveling for a long time with my brother, and... *'Florina:' Oh...I see... Well, a long time ago, there was an ice dragon in Ilia. And this kind dragon helped the people of Ilia, who had trouble living in snow year round. But a war broke out between dragons and people... And the kind dragons, not wanting to hurt the humans, went off to a faraway place. *'Ninian:' ...... *'Florina:' My sister first told me that story as a child to make me go to bed... Even now, every year, the people in that area make an offering to the mountain... When I was little, I so wanted to meet the ice dragon that I braved the cold and waited all night next to the place of offering... But I saw dawn the next morning, and the dragon never came... Then I caught a cold and my sister got very upset with me... *'Ninian:' ...You waited all night? Miss Florina... Weren’t you afraid of the dragon? *'Florina:' Afraid? Why? *'Ninian:' Doesn’t everyone think that dragons are terrifying, man-eating beasts? I mean, how could two different species ever get along? *'Florina:' It doesn’t matter what species you are... Look at me. My pegasus and I are of different species... *'Ninian:' Yeah, I guess so... *'Florina:' Pegasi are all very shy around humans... But I’m kind of that way, too... At first this sweet mare and I were so afraid of each other... It didn’t go so well... But we played together, and swam together... And soon, we began to understand each other... And that’s how we became friends... So even if two beings may be shaped a little differently... That doesn’t mean they can’t get along. *'Ninian:' I see... Yeah, you must be right! I mean...we get along, don’t we? With Nino C Support *'Nino:' Ah, hello! I’m Nino! Nice to meet you! *'Florina:' Oh... Hello... I... *'Nino:' Whaa! This horse has wings!! So this is a pegasus, right? Wow! I’ve never seen one... Can I... Can I pet it? *'Florina:' My-My name... is Florina. And I, umm... *'Nino:' So you’re a pegasus knight, aren’t you, Florina? What does it feel like to soar through the air on a pegasus? Is it fun? Or is it scary? *'Florina:' Wait...hold on... Let’s see... Err... All right, in order... Yes, this is a pegasus... Yes, you can pet her... And then... *'Nino:' Oh! Hey! I have to go! See you later, Florina! Let’s talk again! *'Florina:' So...flying feels...fun. And... Oh... All right. Bye...I guess... B Support *'Florina:' ...So I was born in Ilia, where the ground is covered with snow year-round... *'Nino:' Snow is so pretty! I love snow! The place I loved until recently used to get snow at times... I loved playing in the snow with my brothers... It was so fun... *'Florina:' Your brothers... what are they like? *'Nino:' Well, I have two. Lloyd is very mature and kind. And reliable...and quite dashing! He’s easy to boast about... *'Florina:' I see. And the other? *'Nino:' My other brother, Linus, is really big...and strong. And he talks really brusquely...and he’s a bit violent. But he’s actually quite nice once you get to know him! I guess I’m proud of him, too. *'Florina:' Hmm. He sounds like Hector... *'Nino:' Yeah! They are a little bit alike! His face is different, but they’re both really big! *'Florina:' Heeheehee... *'Nino:' I’m not actually related to either of them, but... they’re just like real brothers to me. *'Florina:' ...Nino. *'Nino:' Hey, Florina, do you have any brothers? If you do, then you have to tell me all about them now. *'Florina:' Well, I do have a couple of sisters... A Support *'Florina:' Nino... *'Nino:' Hey, Florina! How are things? *'Florina:' Nino...does it ever bother you? I mean, don’t you get lonely? *'Nino:' Hm? Why? *'Florina:' You know... *'Nino:' Oh, right. My brothers... You were worried. ...That’s kind. *'Florina:' ... *'Nino:' ...Florina, you’re always so good to me... You’re like...a sister to me... *'Florina:' Me? Your sister? Really? That makes me... so happy! ...Nino? If something is bothering you, you can tell me, all right? I’ll try really hard to listen like a sister... *'Nino:' Oh...thanks, Florina. ...Umm. Actually... Can I ask you something? *'Florina:' What? *'Nino:' ...There’s something that’s been keeping me awake at night. It’s...about my brothers. *'Florina:' Yeah... *'Nino:' I parted with my brothers...as enemies. They probably hate me, right? I mean, they wouldn’t forgive me no matter how much I begged, right? *'Florina:' Nino! That’s... *'Nino:' How come I couldn’t just tell them... If I could have just been braver... Maybe we wouldn’t have had to leave things like that... Why... ...Why...... *'Florina:' Nino... Sniff... *'Nino:' Oh, Florina, don’t you cry too! *'Florina:' But... But... Nino... It’s just... You tried...sniff... Sob... *'Nino:' Choke... ......wahhh...... *'Florina:' Sniff...choke... ......Nino... I’ll... Be...here for you... ...Always...here for you, you know. *'Nino:' ...Yeah... ......I know. With Serra C Support *'Florina:' Umm... Serra? *'Serra:' Wha--! Florina! It’s been a while, how are you? *'Florina:' Um, fine. Say, I... Serra, can I ask you something? *'Serra:' What? *'Florina:' How can I... become more like you? *'Serra:' Like me? Well... Do you mean my breathtaking beauty? Or my impeccable fashion sense? Or do you mean... *'Florina:' Um... Not that stuff... I mean...your personality... *'Serra:' I’m sorry? *'Florina:' When there are men nearby, I get scared, even if they’re on our side. It...makes me somewhat useless in battle at times. *'Serra:' Hmmm... I see. Yes, leave it to me, Florina! If you just do everything I say, then you’ll be like me in no time! B Support *'Serra:' You know, I’ve been thinking... If you have trouble around guys... Maybe it’s just because you’re shy... See, you’re even a little reserved when talking to other women... *'Florina:' Y-Yes... I am. *'Serra:' Then you just need to have more confidence! No matter who you’re with, just think of yourself as being better than them! That’ll do it!! *'Florina:' I can’t think of them...as equals? *'Serra:' No, no, not at all! Think of them as lowly little bugs if you can. *'Florina:' As...as bugs? *'Serra:' look, your shyness is pretty deeply ingrained, right? Then you’ll have to take drastic measures!! Stand up straight! Push out that chest! Raise that chin! Look me in the eye! No! I’m a bug, remember! Look at me with disgust! *'Florina:' Err, umm... Stand up...straight. Puff out... Like this? *'Serra:' No! No! No! More defiant! And your legs! Take a wider stance! Yeah! That’s better! *'Florina:' ...Um... I feel weird... *'Serra:' The eyes! Don’t forget! Raise your chin! More disdain! *'Florina:' ...My...neck... ...hurts... A Support *'Serra:' How goes it, Florina? Have you been practicing what I showed you? *'Florina:' Umm, I’m sorry... Maybe I just... can’t do it... *'Serra:' Hmm... Maybe not... I guess not everyone can be like me... You know, this is a secret, but I’ll go ahead and tell you... I am actually a noblewoman of Etruria. *'Florina:' R-Really? *'Serra:' Yeah, I haven’t told anyone, but I think they suspect as much. I mean, breeding confers... a certain grace and elegance. Don’t I just exude a certain air of total superiority? *'Florina:' Well, umm... I guess... You kind of are like a... a princess. *'Serra:' Oh, So you think so, too? I knew you would, Florina! *'Florina:' Yes, I... I’ve always thought you were... different from other people... *'Serra:' Yeah! Yeah! *'Florina:' You’re always bouncing around... Popping up and just... Just saying whatever you want... *'Serra:' Wait, wait, wait! Now, which one of those makes me seem like a princess? *'Florina:' I really did want to be more like you... So I mustered my courage and approached you... I’m glad I did. We should stay friends... *'Serra:' Aww...Florina! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports